harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Veela
Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens and Furies of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand. Veela were the mascots for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, which indicates an Eastern European origin, although the Delacours, who are from France, are proof that they can be found all over Europe. Veela hair is a magical substance, suitable as a core for wand manufacture. Renowned wandmaker Ollivander noted that he personally never uses it, as the product tends to be temperamental. However, the picture to the right is of Fleur Delacour, who is only one-quarter veela and three-quarters human, meaning her grandmother was a full veela, but nobody else in her family was veela. Cross-Breeding with Humans Veela have been known to marry wizards, although it is unknown whether any have married Muggles. Children of these unions are half-Veela, and they will inherit magical ability from their fathers and beauty and charm from their mothers. Veela traits seem to persist for at least a few generations. Apolline Delacour is a half-Veela, thus her children Fleur and Gabrielle are one-quarter Veela, and Fleur's children Victoire, Dominique and Louis are one-eighth Veela though it is unknown if they have any characteristics from their Veela great-grandmother. Fleur's wand contains a single hair from her Veela grandmother. Known Veelas *The maternal grandmother of Fleur Delacour *At least two cousins of Fleur Delacour *The Bulgarian National Quidditch team mascots at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. The mascots danced to hypnotise the players as well as the fans on the other team, although even the referee was affected. Behind the scenes *Veela — also known as Vila, Wila, Vilie or Wili — are nymph-like creatures in Slavic mythology, who live in bodies of water and have power over storms. They may be the ghosts of women who drowned, especially those who were betrayed by their lovers. They often appear as beautiful women, but are known to shape shift into swans, snakes, horses, or wolves. Their voices hypnotize those who hear them, and they are fierce warriors. Interestingly, given that Fleur Delacour's wand has a hair from her Veela grandmother, it is said in some legends that if even one of their hairs is plucked, a Veela will either die or be forced to change into a non-human shape. Veelas are main features of Serbian folklore such as the story of Marko Kraljevic and the Veela. *One of the questions on the 2nd Level W.O.M.B.A.T. asks the taker to identify which of five given statements is false; one of the statements that may be false claims full-blooded male Veela do not exist. See also *Blood purity Notes and references fr:Vélane ru:Вейла Category:Veela Category:Beings Category:Mascots Category:Shapeshifters